Heat Daze
by molochie
Summary: Hibiya Amamiya's life was full of surprises. The greatest shock comes to him when on a fated summer day, he passes the fated summer playground, but it's not the same. The Heat Haze, Kagerou, lies completely unconscious. An even greater shock follows after he wakes up. Needless to say that Kagerou's changed. Can Hibiya handle it, or be overwhelmed by the haze again?
1. Hibiya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project!**

**Rating: T because it is a rad letter. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou, in a way...**

**So. I felt like writing KagePro fanfic because when I want to procrastinate important AP US History homework I write dumb things. **

* * *

Brown eyes shifted left and right. Not in a fast, frequent way, because that would look far too conspicuous. And Hibiya Amamiya was nothing inconspicuous, no matter how hard he tried. Just wanting to fit in and live never worked out for him. Had it did, he would have been on his way to Hiyori's house, and not to the base of the Mekakushi Dan.

They were so strange, all of those older kids at the base. From stoic Kido, to which Hibiya admired for being so tolerant of the others (despite showing rather hostile anger from time to time, but he would have done no better); to kind and busy Seto, who had treated him like a little brother, and not just some sad kid. Kano was a different story, it infuriated the brunet how the blond was always changing, never staying the same. Shy and timid Mary, whose brilliant smile was usually backstage to a frightful demeanor was almost more of a shadow than anything.

Momo was someone slightly more important to him than the others. Emphasis on _slightly. _He still thinks that she's immature, and that she looks like a cow. But in earlier self-wallowing Hibiya exhibited, she was there for him. So she wasn't entirely useless, he guessed.

Ene was hardly someone he associated with. The thought of a sentient virus confused him, anyways.

Shintaro was a bit easier to handle than most, at the very least. He wasn't loud or random, and would let Hibiya enjoy a good sulk when he needed it. And with his life being the way it was, sometimes he did need it.

Konoha was also _slightly _more important than the others. Seeing him and hanging out with him casually was something he had grown used to, in the days where Hiyori lived. While more of an oblivious nuisance than anything, Hibiya did appreciate his presence, despite any scoldings and shoutings that proved other wise.

The Mekakushi Dan, in a way, was his second home. An incidental home, a dysfunctional home, but a place he felt welcomed in nonetheless. With fun adventures, childish antics, and half-important fully unnecessary missions now and then, it distracted him in the days that he lived, making him almost ignorant to what horrors had masked him in the past.

The Heat Haze.

He still remembered, that mocking haze. Red and shadowy, yet brightly sentient at the same time, a ghostly figure that had stolen his appearance, and smiled at him with such an infuriating matter that it drove Hibiya insane. On that certain day in August, Hibiya didn't realize how much _hate _he could feel for a spirit, let alone another being. While it was paramount that he escaped the haze of never-ending death, it was devastating to know that he could only do so upon the deaths of Hiyori.

And that's what really bothered him. Why her? And why not him? What sort of cruel game was fate playing? Even if those events transpired so long ago, Hibiya felt them anew everyday.

So you can imagine what his first thoughts were, as he rounded a street corner. At the intersection, a red light blared, so he stopped, and waited to cross when it was safe. Initially, after the heat haze incident ended, Hibiya couldn't stand normal day things like intersections or construction poles. But a quickly advancing world never left those things out of sight, so he had grown used to it, much to his dismay.

_Can't believe how hot it is, _he thought. Didn't years of the same summer heat become immune to him? But each ray of sun that touched him made him squirm and sweat. He couldn't wait to go into what was the air conditioned building of the Mekakushi Dan.

Hibiya kept walking, and glanced to his right as he did. That same playground never changes. Every time he stared, he would see a kid or two, playing on the swings and slides and what have you. Just like what he might have done back in the day, but never really reveled in those small pleasures now. However, as sepia orbs looked to see, they widened in that same instant. The sluggish, angry pre-teen slouch Hibiya had stopped completely, and his mouth was slightly agape.

There was one person there in that playground. But that person was collapsed like a pile of laundry on the concrete, red flashing like strobe lights. The strange light disappeared, and Hibiya staggered forward, not believing his eyes.

Kagerou.

Kagerou, the heat haze, the bane of his existence, was merely a few feet away. But something was different. No longer did he feel awesome power emerge from his presence. No longer did unbearable heat seem to radiate from his very being. While Kagerou was still red as blood, it seemed...more natural, not so ethereal as he was once previously.

He almost looked entirely human.

Upon closer inspection, Hibiya could make out little blood splatters, and trails of the fluid running down the side of his face. Had he been struck? Had he even a physical body to be struck with?

Questions soon ceased to a halt, as Kagerou's eyes opened. Hibiya's breath hitched, and he stepped back, wanting to run but couldn't for some reason. Was it fear? Or power?

Red eyes belonging to Kagerou slowly blinked, and glanced painstakingly at Hibiya. He was waiting for it, that dastardly smitten smile, that smug smirk of sadism. Yet it was not received.

Instead of a smile, there was a frown, and a furrow of dark brows, as if Kagerou was trying to remember something, but couldn't. He sat up, legs crossed, and he rubbed at the side of a throbbing head with unnecessary slowness. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he uttered out words that only shocked Hibiya more.

"...who are you?"


	2. Kagerou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project! **

**Rating: T because t. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Still debating whether to make it romantic or friendly. Bluh. **

**Yeah my writing's so bland I feel sorry for anyone that isn't interested in it. I am though, and sometimes it sucks because I think better than i write. Really. **

* * *

_"Who are you?" _Kagerou repeated, fingering his hair and letting out a sigh once he realized that part of it was wet with blood. It was a disgruntled sigh, a noise that wasn't laughter for once. Hibiya was still processing all of this, and couldn't even begin to think of that of all things.

Was that really Kagerou? There was no mistake, no one was that red on purpose. And last he had checked there was no other media character named Kagerou that was a giant ketchup stain like he was, so that's definitely not a cosplayer. Even if there are statistically seven or so people in the world who look exactly like one another, there wasn't anyone that could look such as Kagerou. So, while a hopeful thought, Hibiya knew by the ruby red eyes and the crimson aura that this being in front of him was Kagerou. So that resolves one question, at least.

New problem. What was he playing at? There's no way he really has amnesia. Last time he checked, he had no corporeal body to sustain amnesia from. Wasn't Kagerou full of hot air, literally and figuratively? How could he not remember Hibiya? That's right, he couldn't! This was some sort of fake play, to bait Hibiya or at least humor himself.

Next problem. Why is he bleeding? That can't be blood because of the no-body status. Maybe it was someone else's blood, now _that _was something Hibiya believed.

A newer problem. Why was Hibiya still there? It was more rational to run away from the fiend that had tormented you for so long, yet he felt no compassion to do so. Had he virtually no survival skills? Or had his inner sulking lead to some sort of subconscious desire to be killed so he's openly accepting Kagerou's presence? Both were scary and Hibiya forced his mind out of its interrogative state and back to the problem at hand.

"Um," Hibiya began, still at a loss for words. What could he say? "Well...you don't remember?"

_What the hell, _he thought to himself, _why am I talking to him? He's going to kill me or something, this is where I die I didn't even live a good life, what the heck-_

"No," Kagerou stated bluntly, blinking at Hibiya as if trying to understand him. "I don't remember anything."

_Maybe he's telling the truth. _Hibiya pondered, playing with the idea. _And yeah, maybe this is his chance to redeem his life I can do goodwill to society by helping a once homicidal now amnesiac ketchup-y asshole who practically ruined my life killed Hiyori and has enough blood on his hands to run a blood drive. Yeeahh._

Sarcasm aside, Hibiya had to do something. His dry humor could appease him no longer. Even if Kagerou was just playing around, Hibiya accepted the fact that he couldn't just leave him here. "Well that sucks. Do you need...anything?"

It sickened him into thinking it was okay to offer help to his worst nightmare. But maybe even malevolent child spirits need help once in a while.

"Can you help me up?" Kagerou simply asked, stretching his arm up. Hibiya merely stared, stared at the pale arm outstretched before him, at the vermilion body that owned that hand, and at the ground around their feet. Eventually, Kagerou had to wave his hand around, and disgruntingly asked, "Hello? You still there?"

The human boy snapped out of his dazed ardor, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah sorry..." and gingerly grabbed Kagerou's hand. He half expected to spontaneously burst into flames, or to be pulled down with a laugh and _gotcha _from Kagerou, but none of those things happened.

While warm, his skin was normal. Soft, even. And Kagerou's fingers laced around Hibiya's, in a trusting way. Hesitating at first, Hibiya eventually stepped back, and honestly tried to pull the heat haze to his feet. He did so with surprising ease, but quickly shoved the hand away once Kagerou was standing.

Said heat haze brushed the dirt off of him, and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks. I'm Kagerou, who are you?"

"You...you really don't know who I am?" Hibiya said quietly, barely above a whisper. It wasn't out of sadness, no, if he could just pull his jaw off the floor, he'd be elated to know that his torturer doesn't know him.

The red embodiment shook his head. "No," he stated plainly, "what, am I supposed to?"

Without a second though, Hibiya answered. "No...it's a weird question, just wondering." He didn't stumble, but his voice wasn't convincing enough, which made Kagerou narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"If you say so. You didn't tell me your name, by the way."

Head reeling, emotions buzzing, heart pounding-the stunned brunet finally answered with a straight voice. "My name is Hibiya."


End file.
